The present invention relates to software containers, and more specifically, this invention relates to implementing storage volumes for persistent data in software containers.
Operating system level virtualization, such as the use of software containers, is increasing in popularity. Although software containers were originally designed for stateless applications, there is currently a high demand for the use of persistent containers in stateful applications. However, current implementations of stateful containers have performance and scalability issues and limitations.